En busca del Mushi de la imaginación
by Draconari
Summary: recibí un encargo extraño mientras reparaba la casa del doctor: "Por favor, venga a mi casa. Necesito su ayuda urgentemente." Allá que me fui, pero no esperaba que el encargo fuese recuperar la imaginación de alguien. One shot.


No he hecho grandes cosas…Es más, me he quedado bloqueado en algunas ideas que deberían haber avanzado hace mucho tiempo. Por eso doy gracias a Mushishí por inspirarme para hacer esta historia. A la serie, y a alguien más. También le doy las gracias a una amiga que me dijo que debía publicar esta historia a pesar de mi indecisión. Espero que os guste.

Empecemos.

**Ginko. Pov.**

Fui otra vez a ver a mi amigo y recolector de Mushis, el doctor. Ya tenía una gran variedad de Mushis… Gracias a Dios que no volvió a ocurrir ningún accidente como el del súzuri. El hombre había reforzado su casa y había decidido pedirme ayuda para que ningún Mushi escapase ni que ningún humano entrase.

-Bufff… Que cansancio…

-¡Eh Ginko! ¡Deja de fumar y ayúdame con esas tablas!

- Vooooy…

Llevábamos horas trabajando… No podía creerme que de entre todas las personas que habían en el mundo, me llamase a mi… En su carta decía que necesitaba mi ayuda y me pareció algo grave si decidía enviarme un mensaje tan breve a través de mi Uro-san.

-A ver Ginko, explícame otra vez la receta de la escritora de la pierna negra para evitar que los Mushi se escapen por la pared.

-Uff… Vamos a ver, para hacer ese pegamento especial necesitas mezclar saliva de pájaro con algo de tinta… Lo combinas y lo bates hasta que te quede una sustancia negra. Entonces es cuando tenemos que echar el cabello de Kodama.

El Kodama era un Mushi extraño… Habita en los bosques y sólo le crece pelo en cuanto nota que se acontece un gran cambio… Yo estaba cerca de un poblado aquel día y por casualidad vi a un herrero y a un comerciante que hablaban de exportar hierro y mejorar las armas… Un arma de larga distancia propulsada por pólvora o algo así… Vamos, en aquel momento no me interesaba lo más mínimo, hasta que vi a un Kodama fuera de su bosque y que tenía un pelo plateado… Lo cogí y se lo corté. Al Kodama no le hizo mucha gracia y me pegó una patada en la espinilla. Le pedí perdón y le prometí que no le volvería a tocar el pelo y que plantaría cinco semillas para que creciesen árboles en su bosque… Aceptó y se fue. Cumplí mi promesa.

-Vale… a ver, ¿así va bien?

- Hummm… No, un poco más. Debe de parecer algo negruzco… Pero no del color de la tinta… Así. Así está bien.

-Bien, y ahora echamos el pelo.

-¡No todo insensato! Con un poco basta. Este pelo es muy raro y sus propiedades duran años y años. Este pelo solo crece en circunstancias muy especiales, ya te lo conté.

-Y por eso quiero comprártelo.

- Te saldrá caro. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Te suelo pagar generosamente por cada Mushi raro que me traes. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

-Lo sé, pero este te costará el doble de lo habitual

-¡¿El DOBLE?

-Y porque eres tú. La familia de la escritora guarda cada pelo como un tesoro. Si te lo cobrase por el precio real, nunca acabarías de pagar ni aunque tuvieses cinco vidas.

-Ufff… A mí me sigue pareciendo escandalosamente caro, pero vale. Confío en ti Ginko.

-Je. No es para menos.

Volví a dar una calada a mi cigarro… La verdad es que lo necesitaba. Había ya un pequeño cúmulo de Mushis en la pared.

-Bueeeno, ¡ya está! Venga, te invito a tomar algo.

-Vale. Hace tiempo que no tomo sake de esta región.

Entramos en un bar. Era un bar normal y corriente, con su gente y sus conversaciones… Pasó la camarera.

-¿Qué desean?

-Sake, por favor.

- Y algo para comer…

-Tenemos unos takoyakis muy buenos señor… ¿le apetecen?

-Uhmm… Suena bien. De acuerdo.

Mientras estábamos hablando, noté un cosquilleo en mi bolsillo. Mi Uro-san me estaba avisando de que tenía un mensaje.

-Un mensaje…

-¿Quién puede ser?

_Al Mushishí Ginko:_

_Necesito desesperadamente su ayuda. He oído que es usted el mejor en su oficio. Necesito que venga cuanto antes a un refugio en las montañas. Vivo en Hokkaido. Siento pedírselo tan apresuradamente, pero este asunto es urgente. Se le pagará bien. Por favor, acuda a la dirección escrita en el reverso._

- ¿A Hokkaido? ¡Pero si eso está en el norte del país! Además, estamos en invierno. ¡Si vas, te morirás de frío!

-El trabajo de un Mushishí es ayudar a los demás. Además, ha dicho que acude a mi porque soy el mejor en mi trabajo, por lo tanto ha acudido a fuentes. Además, fíjate bien en la cantidad de tinta que ha usado: Ha apretado demasiado la pluma. Además, está seca. Vive cerca de algún centro de mensajería, por lo que he podido leer en el reverso. Aún así, parece que ha tardado días en poder escribir esta carta, o por lo menos, en poder mandármela.

-Diga lo que diga, tú vas a ir, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Pero antes me terminaré los takoyakis y compraré víveres para el viaje. Tendré que volver a preparar la mochila.

Pasadas unas semanas, llegué al lugar indicado. Parecía una casa bien acomodada. Había nieve en el tejado.

-¿Hola?

Nadie contestó.

Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé. No era una puerta normal, sino que estaba reforzada. Tenía una mirilla.

-¿Hola? Soy el Mushishí Ginko. Me han enviado esta nota.

De pronto, oí un ruido. Como alguien levantándose a toda prisa y cruzando de habitación en habitación a todo trapo.

La mirilla se abrió. Entonces sonó una, dos, tres cerraduras… Era un hombre/mujer muy precavid

Se abrió la puerta y un chaval de unos 17 estaba delante de mí. Era algo regordete y con el pelo negro corto. Llevaba gafas y un kimono negro. Parecía que le había costado bastante abrir la puerta, porque estaba jadeando.

-Hola.

-Hola. Soy el mushishí que han pedido. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

-No. Mi madre trabaja en Tokio y mi padre en Kioto. He sido yo quien te ha llamado.

Vaya… Un encargo raro por un chaval raro…

-¡Perdone! ¡Está fuera en la nieve! Pase, pase…

Por dentro la casa era muy acogedora… Me preguntaba si se la habrían pagado sus padres… Y en tal caso, el por qué.

-Bueno, me dijiste que tenías un encargo de suma importancia… ¿De qué se trata? ¿Algún Mushi te está fastidiando? ¿Has visto algo raro?

-Bueno, en realidad, no.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Verá… he perdido la imaginación.

-…

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Si, ya sé que suena extraño, pero escúcheme…

Soy escritor. La verdad es que no muy bueno, pero a la gente le suele gustar lo que escribo. Hace poco, recibí un encargo. Era un encargo importante, pero si lo aceptaba ganaría dinero, y decidí aceptar. Tenía que ser algo basado en uno de los héroes favoritos del hijo de un shogun… Pero cuando fui a empezar, ocurrieron cosas extrañas: Mientras escribía, la tinta se secaba, la volvía a mojar en el súzuri, pero no pintaba… Me pareció extraño al principio, pero pensaba que era porque estaba cansado… Al poco tiempo, volví a intentarlo. Entonces perdía el hilo de mis ideas. Seguí pensando que no era nada, hasta que me pasó esto…

Entonces el chico cogió el súzuri. Hizo tinta y mojó el pincel… Y cuando fue a plasmarlo en el papel… Su mano se quedó paralizada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no escribes?

-Este es el problema: no puedo. Intento mover la mano, pero algo me lo impide. Y cuando intento pensar en qué voy a escribir, de repente mi idea se esfuma…

Era preocupante: un escritor que no puede escribir… o eso o me estaba tomando el pelo. No, no era posible. Nadie pide ayuda a un Mushishí si no tiene un gran problema…

-Al principio me dije que sería la falta de talento a la hora de escribir, que ya se me habían agotado las ideas, pero un día que me harté del plato de siempre y quise añadir algo nuevo, ¡pero no sabía que añadirle! Me desesperé e intenté echarle cualquier cosa. ¡Pero mis manos simplemente no me obedecían! ¡Empecé a asustarme! ¡Entonces hice lo posible por enviarle esa carta y tardé en escribirla tres semanas!

Tres semanas… Era un texto corto, que hasta un niño podría haber escrito… Entonces… ¿podía ser verdad esto del Mushi? Pero en todo caso, ¿por qué?

Me empecé a tensar. Era un Mushi nuevo. Efectos nunca antes vistos. Entonces… algo le pasaba. No era una tomadura de pelo. Y así podría descubrir a una nueva especie de Mushi y advertir a más gente… La idea me gusta.

-De acuerdo, creo que sí que puede ser un Mushi. Te ayudaré

-¡Gracias! ¡En serio, gracias!

Empecé a buscar por la casa. Era raro. No había ningún Mushi. Ni en los baños, ni en la cocina, ni en el dormitorio… Nada. Tejado, 0. Estuve buscando durante una hora. No encontré nada. Miré incluso por debajo del suelo…

Me harté. Decidí encender un cigarro. El chico pasó delante de mí y en cuanto vio el cigarro encendido, salió de la estancia rápidamente y me dijo desde fuera:

-Le agradecería que no fumase. Es un hábito que me resulta asqueroso.

-Tranquilo, no es tabaco. Es una mezcla de Mushi con menta. Se enciende y mantiene alejado a los Mushis.

-¡DA IGUAL! ¡APÁGUELO INMEDIATAMENTE!

Qué raro… sí que es escrupuloso el chico.

¡! No será…

-Perdona, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-¿Ha apagado el cigarro?

-Sí, tranquilo. Entra.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta todo el rato…

-¿Por qué llevas esa chaqueta?

-¿Esta? Bueno… tenía frío…

Era una mentira demasiado obvia.

-Quítatela.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero.

-¿No quieres, o no puedes?

-…

Me abalancé sobre él. En unos pocos segundos le quité la chaqueta y ahí estaba. Era una especie de ramificación negra que empezaba en la columna vertebral y se clavaba en brazos y cuello.

-Te encontré

-**Quieto, Mushishí. Intenta algo y me cargo al chaval.**

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo no soy!

**-Soy yo. Ya estás avisado Mushishí. El muchacho es mi fuente de alimentación, y no lo cederé. Ni tampoco me iré.**

-¿No te das cuenta de que le estás fastidiando? Tiene cosas que hacer y muy importantes.

**-Yo me alimento de la creatividad, y este chaval es una mina. No pienso morirme de hambre teniéndole a él.**

Maldita sea… Esto es malo. No me gusta nada la idea de que sea un Mushi inteligente.

-Pero… Seguro que te sientes solo. No hay nadie más aquí.

-**Me gusta la soledad. Es mejor.**

Entonces sonó la puerta.

-**Abre tú, Mushishí. Si es alguien, dile que no está de humor. O que está dormido, da igual. Pero que se marche.**

Joder, no soy un recadero… Odio que me chantajeen, y más teniendo en cuenta que esto es un secuestro… Hecho por un Mushi extraño…

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una chica alta, de cabello largo y negro. A pesar de que ahora estaba nevando, no llevaba capucha.

-Oh, hola… ¿está Dracónari?

-¡NO, AHORA NO ESTÁ DE HUMOR!

Le di uno de mis Uro-san personales. Hacía tiempo que se los había pedido a la que me los hace normalmente. Al fin aceptó y me dio unos pequeños.

-¿? ¿Quién es usted?

-(Tú quédate lo que te he dado, necesitaré tu ayuda) No soy nadie, así que vete.

-Bueno, traía esto para el chico que vive aquí… Es un poco de comida. Es para que varíe un poco el menú. Siempre que le veo, compra lo mismo, y bueno… Creo que le vendrá bien comer cosas distintas. Cuando pueda, ¿se lo puede dar? Dígale que soy Wyrla. Él lo entenderá.

-De acuerdo, pero no prometo nada.

Era una cesta con comida, setas e incienso… un momento, ¿incienso? Tengo una idea.

-Bueno, ya la he despachado. Decía que era una tal Wyrla. Te envía cosas de comer.

**-Para que varíe la receta. No pienso permitirlo. Si consigue hacerlo, me debilitaré. Y no voy a dejarle.**

-Creía que te alimentabas de la imaginación.

**-Y lo hago, tanto de la actual cómo de la futura. Pero si lo consigue, significa que soy débil, y que puedo caer ante ti, Mushishí.**

Vi en los ojos del muchacho la súplica de que le acallase para siempre. De que le extrajese ese ser.

-Uff… ¿No te huele a cerrado aquí? Voy a encender…

-**¡Alto ahí! No vas a encender tu cigarro. Sé lo que es. Y no me vas a pillar desprevenido.**

-Es solamente el incienso que esta chica ha traído. No va a ser mi cigarro.

-**Entonces, de acuerdo.**

Encendí el incienso…Y tras unos minutos, vi que el chico tosía.

-Vuelvo a ser yo… ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡Quítemela!

-No puedo quitártelo. Ese Mushi nace desde tu columna vertebral, y si te lo quito, morirás.

-Haga algo por favor. Esa cosa me va a arruinar la vida…Si no fuera por Wyrla, estaría totalmente solo…

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Es una chica que conocí hace un tiempo. Nos caímos bien… Se preocupó por mi, y como había veces que no salía a comprar, ella venía a mi casa y me traía algo. ¿Qué has hecho para que se calle este bicho?

-El incienso. Le metí un adormecedor para Mushis. Solo lo duerme, pero no es permanente. Entonces, esa chica, ¿te gusta?

El chico tragó saliva y empezó a balbucear. Era demasiado evidente… Ju, yo venía a extirpar a un mushi y me encuentro con una historia de enamorados…

-Mira, tengo un plan, pero para llevarlo a cabo, vas a tener que aguantar un par de semanas más, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿me lo puede quitar?

-No, se irá él solo. No te puedo decir más, porque el bicho está conectado de alguna forma a tu cerebro, y no sé hasta qué punto. Ahora, me iré. Para no tener riesgos…

-¿Qué?

Me levanté y le pegué un golpe seco en la nuca. Lo dejé inconsciente. No me gustaba la idea, pero era necesario para poder cerciorarme de que no me siguiese.

Tenía que hacer aquello cuanto antes.

Fui al pueblo. Empecé a buscar a aquella chica.

-Perdone, ¿conoce usted a una chica llamada Wyrla?

-No, lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

Pregunté y pregunté, hasta que la encontré.

-Perdona.

-Ah, usted es el hombre de antes, ¿qué quiere?

-Necesito que guardes la cosa que te he dado. ¿Vale? Estoy ayudando a tu chico

-¡N-no es mi chico! Ni siquiera sé si le gusto…

-Uff… Ahora, mira, voy a tener que irme. Cuando vuelva, esa cosa sonará. Entonces tendrás que mirar el papel que habrá, ¿vale? En él se explicará lo que tienes que hacer. Si quieres salvar a ese chico, hazme caso.

-Vale…

Debía marcharme pronto. El incienso era efectivo durante una semana, como mucho, semana y media. No podía perder tiempo.

Me adentré en las montañas, buscando algún onsen. El Mushi que necesitaba solía habitar cerca de los onsen famosos. Aquí en Hokkaido existía uno que afirmaba que podía curar cualquier mal. Supuse que se trataba de algún Mushi especial. Decidí ir a ese onsen.

Tardé tres días en llegar a ese onsen. Busqué por todas partes, pero el maldito bicho no aparecía.

-Perdone señor…

Era una niña.

-Perdone que le moleste, pero… ¿qué busca?

-¿Yo? Bueno, verás, soy un Mushishí, y había oído hablar del agua misteriosa de este onsen que cura cualquier mal, y pensé que podría ser obra de un Mushi.

-Si lo fuese…¿ para qué lo necesitaría? ¿qué haría con él?

-Yo no lo necesito. Es para un cliente que tiene problemas con un Mushi que le está robando la imaginación y que, al encontrarse en su columna vertebral, no puedo quitárselo. Estoy preocupado. Necesito a ese Mushi o el chico lo pasará muy mal el resto de su vida. Está enamorado de una chica y la chica lo está de él, pero el Mushi no quiere a la chica cerca, sino que quiere estar solo. Le está fastidiando la vida…

-_Entonces le acompañaré._

-¿Qué?

_-Ese Mushi es mi hermano. Yo aporto la imaginación y elimino el malestar. Él lo crea. Es negro como la tinta más oscura, ¿verdad?_

-Sí.

_-Suzu, muéstrale la espalda al señor, por favor._

La niña se quitó el kimono y dejó descubierta su espalda bajo la intensa nieve. Entonces lo vi. Una mancha totalmente blanca que también nacía en la espalda de la niña… Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que aquellos Mushis eran hermanos.

_-Verás, Mushishí, al contrario que mi hermano, yo puedo dejar a mi huésped intacto. No matarle si me voy. Mi hermano se complace matando. Es una parte oscura…y yo soy la única que puede arreglar sus estropicios… Pero se pasó con esta niña. La chiquilla estaba jugando a un juego que se había inventado, pero él decidió marcharse a mitad del proceso de alimentación con toda su imaginación. Decía que se iba lejos y que jamás le encontraría. Decidí habitar en esta niña para poder ser yo su imaginación… Yo me alimento de aquello que no es original, de lo que es monótono y a cambio dejo imaginación…Pero últimamente me cuesta mucho trabajo crear algo. Desde que se marchó mi hermano, he tenido que trabajar el doble, mientras él solo se preocupa de sí mismo._

_-_Pues mira, la historia que te he contado es cierta. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Vamos con él Nana… A mi me ha dado mucha pena la historia del señor… A mi me da igual lo que me pase.

_-Pero Suzu…Si me voy, perderás la imaginación._

-Y si no te vas a ayudar al chico, nunca te lo perdonaré.

-Como ves, necesito tu ayuda, y tu anfitriona ha decidido. Vamos pronto. Tardaremos tres días en llegar allí. Además… Sospecho que es huérfana, ¿no?

-si señor… ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

-Verás… Tu kimono parece un tanto viejo, y está todo el rato remendado. Además, ningún padre deja jugar a su hija en un onsen tan grande como este. Si quieres, te puedo encontrar una familia… Y no tendrás que dejar a Nana.

-¡¿Has oído Nana? ¡Voy a tener una familia! ¡Bieeeen!

-_Te lo agradezco, Mushishí. Ahora, vamos. Vuelve a ponerte el kimono, Suzu, o tendrás frío._

Como pronostiqué, tardé tres días. Entonces, escribí la carta con las instrucciones para la muchacha. La chica entendió y me mandó el mensaje de que estaba conforme.

Volví a casa del chico y llamé a la puerta. Como supuse, vino corriendo y en el ambiente flotaba aún el incienso especial que había preparado.

-¡Señor Ginko! ¿Lo ha conseguido?

-Eso creo… pero para curarte debes apagar ahora el incienso…

-¡Pero…! ¡Si hago eso, volveré a estar a merced de esa cosa!

-Tranquilo. Tengo un plan.

El muchacho confiaba en mi. Era un chico bastante inocente, pero que suponía que era una buena persona. Entonces hice pasar a Wyrla. La reacción del pobre muchacho fue evidente, y el sonrojo de la chica también… Vaya par de tortolitos…

-Bueno, dejemos esto para después. Todo el mundo al salón.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el humo del incienso se fue. Entonces el muchacho volvió a notar la parálisis en sus dedos y demás. Hasta que volvió a hablar ese ser.

**-Nghhh… ¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Qué hiciste Mushishí?**

-¿Yo? Conseguir tiempo.

**-¡De nada te ha servido! ¡Y ahora LARGO!**

-Vale, pero antes de irme deja que te presente a alguien.

Se abrió la puerta corrediza del salón y ahí estaba Wyrla. Llevaba un kimono precioso de color blanco como la nieve, pero con algunas flores rojizas y negras estampadas, que contrastaba con su pelo largo negro… Parecía algo avergonzada por estar así vestida. No sé si sería el Mushi o el propio chico quien no podía despegar la vista de ella…

**-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Que se vaya!**

-No me voy a ninguna parte…-dijo la morena. Entonces como si una corriente de luz la bañara, empezó a iluminarse, y sus ojos se tornaron también luminosos.-_Y menos ahora que te he encontrado, Hachi._

Entonces, empezó a salir oscuridad del chico y sus ojos se tornaron negros como la noche. El kimono también le imitaba… Parecía una batalla entre luz y oscuridad.

**-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querida hermana… ¿Qué haces aquí, Nana?**

_-Vengo a pararte los pies, Hachi. Le has causado demasiado mal al pobre muchacho._

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo vas a detenerme? Mientras esté en su cuerpo, no puedes hacer nada, porque cuando me vaya, le mataré. Y tú no eres capaz de dejar que mate a nadie, ¿me equivoco hermana? Así que repito, ¡¿CÓMO VAS A DETENERME? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

_-Yo no seré la que lo haga… Hazlo, pequeña._

Entonces, Wyrla recobró su ser… Y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del chico y le besó. Pude distinguir como Nana, con su luz brillante, entraba en el cuerpo del chaval… Entonces se apartó y pude ver como había una lucha interna en el cuerpo del chico… Eran como dos sierpes que se buscaban y atacaban continuamente… Y el chico solo podía gritar. A veces era la voz de Hachi, otras la de Nana… Pero normalmente el que sufría era él. Entonces vi que algo sucedía… Los dos se habían puesto en la espalda y estaban girando a una velocidad vertiginosa… Tal era la cantidad de energía que estábamos flotando y juraría que estaba levitando la casa entera. Entonces ocurrió…

Un destello de luz negriblanca nos dejó cegados durante unos instantes… Y luego vi que el muchacho ahora tenía un ojo blanco y otro negro.

_Hemos __**llegado**__ a __**un **__acuerdo…__** A partir de ahora, yo no molestaré al muchacho… pero tampoco le abandonaré**__ y yo vigilaré a mi hermano, para evitar que intente marcharse y le proporcionaré varias veces imaginación que no se comerá mi hermano. __**ESTE TATUAJE ES EL SÍMBOLO DE NUESTRA UNIFICACIÓN.**_

Y ahí estaba. En la espalda. Un tatuaje que se asemejaba al Ying y el Yang.

Pude ver como el chaval se tocaba y miraba.

-P…Puedo hablar… ¡Puedo hablar! ¡Y puedo moverme!

-Me alegro mucho por ti Dracónari… Ahora me voy…

Me quedé embobado por un segundo… ¿Se iba? ¿Por qué? Pero el chico la retuvo.

-Esto, Wyrla… Lo que hiciste antes… Ya sabes, el beso…

Los dos se habían puesto colorados. Lo dicho, un par de tortolitos.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba… Si no te importaría…

Me fui de la estancia para dejarles a solas, y para fumarme un cigarro… A continuación oí un grito de ¡SI! que provenía de la casa. Me acabé el cigarro y volví a entrar.

Me los encontré abrazados y besándose. En fin, un final feliz… pero aún no había llegado el final.

-Esto, chicos, si no os importa, vais a tener que hacernos un favor a Nana y a mí. Entra Suzu.-Me encendí otro cigarrillo, esta vez pidiendo permiso tanto al dueño de la casa como a los mushis que habitaban en el dueño.- Esta chica es huérfana, y necesita un hogar y a unas personas que se quieran. Puede parecer que es difícil, pero Nana estará encantada. Ella la ayudó antes, y no quiere separarse de ella. ¿Me harías el favor de cuidarla?

-Claro, Señor Ginko, será un placer. Parece una buena niña. Y si la ha estado cuidando Nana, entonces también significa que está envuelta en todo este embrollo. ¿Te parece bien, Wyrla?

-Si, así además, tendré a una hermanita pequeña. ¡Espero que no seas un trasto!

-¡N-no! ¡Seré buena! ¡Gracias por acogerme!

Y nos reímos… En fin, que cosa más extraña. Unos Mushis que no solo son hermanos, sino que además, únicos… en fin, lo apuntaré por si acaso ocurre otra vez algo parecido a esto. Luego iré a ver a la escritora y que lo ponga en sus archivos. Me encendí otro cigarro y me despedí de ellos. Wyrla sigue escribiéndome a través del Uro-san, y yo me paso cada cierto tiempo por su casa a ver a Dracónari y a Suzu. Parecen felices y no han vuelto a haber problemas. Dracónari publicó hace poco un libro que es un éxito y le ha dado suficiente dinero como para mandar a Suzu al colegio.

Bien está lo que bien acaba, ¿no?

**Fin. Ya sé que es un poco raro, pero este es un fic que escribí hace un año y que he completado cuando no podía concentrarme en mis otros fics… Es una historia personal, así que tratadla como gustéis. Yo la escribí pensando en una persona que fue especial para mí. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
